


maybe next time, i'll try.

by ruu_world



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mutual Pining, past trauma, pls accept my gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruu_world/pseuds/ruu_world
Summary: coffee au wherein hinata went to the nearest coffee shop waiting for his groupmates, after half an hour of waiting he decides to try a drink for the first time from the menu with the help of kageyama, a part time worker.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 31





	maybe next time, i'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, i hope yall enjoy this. :]

Meet Hinata Shouyo, a second year in college taking in Arts and Design. A boy who still has an undecided job to take in. Switching from course to course definitely has him trapped in a tight rope, learning different things and adapting to it, he was a fast learner. An advantage.

But the empty feeling was still there. He was hopeless, afraid as he graduates from college only to aimlessly find a suitable job. Shouyo didn't want to put his mother's efforts of putting him in a sufficient and well-mannered environment of a school to waste. No, he couldn't stop right there and then. 

"Excuse me?" 

He looked up rapidly at the low voice behind him, a person was actually waiting for him. 

_A worker.. No he looks like somewhere around my age._

"Oh, uhh hello? Did I do something?" he responded back, closing his phone to properly talk to the guy. 

The waiter fidgets from holding his menu, trying to look at gingered hair boy properly 

"No no, uhm it's just..you've been here since half an hour ago, are you waiting for somebody?" 

"Oh! Yes, I'm just waiting for my groupmates, hold on I'll text them so I can order-" 

"No no it's fine. Please take your time, I was just concerned whether you'd like to order first." 

Shouyo looked at him eerily, thinking if he was that concerning to look at without his friends? Did he look like a loner with just his phone? 

At the same time, his gadget vibrated on his hand, quickly looking at it to see the notification from his group chat. 

**[New Message!]**

Izukari:

"Hinataaaaaaa!! Could we move the meeting tomorrow?? Professor demanded half of us to stay for extra lessons, we'll make it up to you! (•̀ᴗ•́)و"

_Ah, okay then.._

He quickly wrote a message back, informing them it was okay and reassured that he was up for the meeting, ending it with a goodluck on his groupmate's classes. He sighed. 

Behind him, the guy seemed to notice the disappointment on the smaller boy's face, inching a little closer. 

"...Would you like to order? I can suggest one for you right now." 

Shouyou looked back at him, nodding earnestly as much as possible with a smile, or so he thought he could. He quickly stood up to follow the other boy to the counter, being shown the drinks on the board above the shelves behind him.

A variety of unique and eye-capturing names made Hinata's stomach go rumbling, he didn't realize he was there in that cafe waiting for almost an hour now. It was sure that he'd forgotten about eating before coming to their supposed meeting.

As he scans through the list over twice or maybe thrice now, he still couldn't choose. His hand hopelessly fell from lifting it in choosing a drink, and the taller boy looked like he was close to bursting in laughter while seeing the customer look stupid. 

"...Please don't laugh at me, I've never ordered a drink here." he hissed at him. 

"I'm not, you're just assuming." 

"I can see you try to hide your smile, you idiot. No one's being fooled right now." 

"Pfft, if you would ask for my help it would've been much easier to not make this situation make you look like a fool you know." he responded, leaning closer to the boy as he places the smaller menu down, giving Shouyo a closer look at the list. 

"...Why'd you give me another menu? There's a bigger one behind you." he gave him a glaring look as he slowly took it.

The black haired boy smirked.

"I figured you'd choose quickly if you could see the choices at a view more..close." he snickered.

He looked back at the smaller boy, he swore he saw white smoke come out from his ears and nose. It only made him laugh louder.

"You-"

"Haha, okay okay order first before you go and pull my hair, shorty."

Hinata pouted at the given nickname. If only he could pull his hair right there and now, he would've.

After a debating 3 minutes, he still hasn't chosen a drink yet. It was clear that irritation had reached the worker's face and stood up from his seat and placed a finger on one of the choices.

"Wai-" Hinata tried to take the menu but failed as the other successfully took back the given menu.

Shouyo was about to argue the black haired boy but was suddenly cut off with him pointing to a choice in the drink he had shown just now. Hinata tilted his head in confusion thus the taller boy said "You're drinking this, from my suggestion." and swiftly went to the back to get the ingredients.

But before he disappeared behind the curtains, he looked back to the customer, "Oh, and please find a seat much closer here. You can sit by the counter." then headed back to the pantry.

In the span of waiting, Hinata took out his phone in hopes of killing his boredom. Only to turn it off again when he remembered he hadn't downloaded any games.

_Frick._

Instead, he tapped on his school folder that contained loads of school apps. A schedule app can be seen as he swiped from the first slide. He chose the app the consisted of his List-To-Do for school in instinct having done it multiple times (and also the fact that he tends to forget it and ends up having to go to the app every 5 minutes) A big and dark sigh came upon him as a mountain of unmarked list were greeted. What a sight. 

His orbs tried to find the boy whom he talked to a couple minutes ago, fortunately he came out just in time carrying not so many ingredients. 

He could smell the aroma emitting from the freshly picked out bag of..what was it even called? He had no idea. The natural smell was just taking over his body he felt like he could sleep in that place and never wake up again-

No no, that was too much. 

Eyeing how the worker swiftly grabbed half the portion of powder from beside the steamer. The way his slender fingers carefully grasped the cup onto the mixer for him to operate after. 

Hinata's vision was soon filled with a nostalgic feeling he can't quite get from the tip of his tongue. All he knew was that the overwhelming heaviness that creeped up to his chest meant the longingness; the longingness to feel belonged. 

_The volleyball palmed on his hand, the numb pain as he spikes through the tall tall wall, no longer looming over him. A point is scored and the crowd bustles in galore, cheering the proud name of his. That was home. Volleyball was his home._

_Despite his love for it, a question haunted over him._

_"Hey Hinata,"_

_He looked back at the figure behind him._

_"Hmm? What's the matter?" his voice rang in the silent ride. The match before gave everyone a silent knockout as soon as they hit the chairs. Leaving Hinata and the other half awake, taking in the view of the sinking sun on their right side. Quiet snores heard every now and then filling the silence._

_"..I've observed something," he hesitantly stated, turning his head to the other side of the field beyond him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is..there anything you like besides this?"_

_Hinata turned to his senpai, unable to understand the question thoroughly._

_"This? you mean volleyball? Of course!"_

_He heard a sigh._

_"Something that you would take to your future? You know..something that you would benefit from?"_

_Shouyo took a moment to finally get his point. He was disappointed._

_"If you're implying if I have another goal set for my job, no. I do no-"_

_"I was told, Hinata," his senpai looked at him, and Shouyo felt heaviness weighing him down by his look, "that..not everything will go the way we want. I know you are aware of this but, have you considered taking any back up choices?"_

_He was met with sunken, dull and worried eyes. The ones that spoke of, rather things he hated._

_Maybe there was something he'd do, when his knees no longer give him the support, or the strength to carry himself to the top. But...was there the will to sacrifice to do so?_

_No. He doesn't think so-_

"Oi, are you okay? You've been staring at the drink for so long." 

Snapped back to his reality, he locked eyes with the blueberry haired boy whose face was filled with confusion. 

_Ah, I've done it again. I'm over it-_

"Here's your order, shorty!!" he pushed the drink onto his hands with a loud huff afterwards. 

Blink blink. 

He had just realized the boy was getting his attention. 

"..A-Ah! Hahaha sorry, something's just in my head and.. can't get it out-" 

"Oh," his expression slowly changed to a much softer one. 

"Anyway, I'm off! Thank you..." he squinted his eyes to the nameplate placed above the boy's chest. 

"... _Kageyama Tobio_ ," he said, but more of a murmur to himself. 

The boy looked confused at first wondering, then Hinata gestured to his chest. His mouth expressed an "Oh." as a reply. Hinata mentally laughed at the cute reaction.

He took a sip of the drink, and low and behold his eyes sparkled in...he couldn't grasp the right term but he was definitely pumped up for whatever substance had him full of excitement! 

As he sipped away to his heart's content, he saw from his peripheral view the boy leaving to the pantry. 

_He's very good after all.._

_No no, he's just doing his job._

Perhaps a few minutes had passed by, but without a doubt the moment his eyes caught attention of the clock above the pantry, he zoomed in the speed of light (not realistically, let's just imagine a student frantically getting their things) grasping his stuff from the chair he had previously sat an hour ago waiting for his groupmates. And soon found himself grabbing the drink– and off his feet found their way to the path outside. 

Kageyama had just gotten out of the pantry, holding a pen and paper on both his hands. He looked for the customer around the shop, and even went outside to check if he was still nearby. 

Entering back, he retreated down to his stool in disappointment, heaving a sigh. Placing down the paper on his lap while clipping the ballpen on his pockets, he grabbed his phone from the counter behind him and inserted his earphones, drowning in the loud indie rock music he had. 

  
  


_..maybe next time, when you come back._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Shouyo!! Over hereee!~"

Shouyo stepped in the cafe again, oh how he missed the aroma of coffee bean bags spreaded in the air, the origin placed on the counter for display, and the way the machines did their job, filling the silence dreading in a positive way for the customers, enabling a "Home" sense to it.

_Ah..I miss mom, and Natsu-chan._

He was stopped in his tracks when he saw the boy again.

_Kageyama-kun.._

He thought to himself. The blueberry haired boy was currently helping at the counter to a line of customers at his aid, noticing his hand simultaneously making their way to the fridge behind to grab the drinks, placing the order.

Then he locked eyes with him.

Hinata felt a warm sensation over his face which quickly made him break the contact, then made his way to his groupmates hoping they didn't witness his embarrassing moment.

_Ack, why'd you just stand there idiot!? Ugh, bet yourself he'd found you weird by now._

Mentally face palming himself as he aggressively rubs his hands to his face in embarrassment–

"Shouyo, are you okay..?"

_–Ah. I forgot they were here, wait how could I forget they were here I called the meeting, frick I'm such an idiot._

Sitting down on the empty chair he waved at them with a shy smile, "Ah, sorry. Don't mind about it." then proceeded to take out his laptop. "Do you guys want drinks?" he asked, not fluttering an eye open to them. They immediately give them their money, saying how he shouldn't worry about spending his money and also using this as a treat now. No complaints there, Hinata says to himself.

He stands up from his seat, asking from his shoulder the flavours they would want. A paper with the list they wanted already written down, he thanks them then and heads off to the line.

It didn't take much of his time waiting, a few minutes of looking around along with checking his phone now and then, he's already near the counter. The person in front of him had ordered at least 3 drinks and a hot one (if Shouyo wasn't mistaken) and took longer than other customers to finally leave the counter, but this boy simply looked like he was struggling carrying the 4 drinks, a holder on the left and the hot one on the right.

As he turns around, a figure had bumped onto the other causing the hot drink cap to open, spilling the substance onto Hinata's chest–

"Aah–wait! Oh geez wait I'msosorry- I was grabbing for the creamer–" the figure collided with the customer holding the drinks, grabbing for the tissue handed out by him, frantically placing the drinks to the counter to avoid it causing another mess.

Hot substance dripping over Hinata's soaked polyester sweater. Enduring the sudden heat, he whined in pain. Everything was becoming too humiliating for him, people were looking at him with concern, some backed off. 

Hinata felt his cheeks become hot in embarrassment as he looks around at the people from the line staring at him, unable to ironically move like frozen still. 

_Fuck. It's becoming too hot here–they're looking at me. Stop please. Shit, this day is becoming bad somebody please help me—_

"Oy!! Tangerine boy, are you okay??"

A hand was reaching out to him.

_Ah, Kageyama-kun–_

"W-Wait where are we going?" he was dragged up with the worker holding his hand as they entered the pantry.

"Hey! There are other customers outside–"

"The others are working on it, relax.."

He let go of his hand as he went to the far end right, opening what seems to be his locker. Hinata held on to the hem of his sweater he was still wearing to avoid the soaked area. He felt much better being there instead outside where pairs of eyes looked at him with pity.

_Typical. This makes it seem like I'm in a cliché story. Tsk._

He hissed at the air, cursing for the bad luck blessed on him. Before he could even mentally kick the boxes in front of him, a white cloth came into his view.

He blinked, looked up at the boy in front of him who had concerned eyes looking back at him. It sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

Hesitating to take the cloth, he asked "What's this for?" but immediately regretted it.

_Dumb. He's offering you the cloth to dry yourself._

"Take off your shirt."

"....Huh?!"

He violently stepped back causing the other to flinch at the sudden movement.

"–and here I thought you were helping me!"

"No–wait I used the wrong term, I didn't mean that. Come back here!"

"Don't shout at me like that!"

"I'm not!!" he moved closer, "Just come here or else the burn on your chest would worsen!" 

_Ah._

_The burn..right right. Stupid._

He slowly walked back to the boy, although he did hesitate for a couple of seconds due to his embarrassing protest just awhile ago. The boy gestured to a seat beside him, "Sit here while I get the towel." and so does Hinata follow him.

Shortly later he came back with a wet towel, "I already closed the door, so if it's okay with you, can you please take off your shirt?"

And there it is, his cheeks flushing again. Was it because of the temperature from the room? He wants to blame it on that but it's perfectly warm, just the way he likes it considering how beyond the door had a much cooler atmosphere.

So what in the goddamn world was making him like this? Surely, not that. No.

It can't be that. He's not ready.

_"Is there anything else you'd devote yourself to besides this?"–_

"Hmm," he hummed in reply, not being able to form words. He raised his hands along pulling his sweater up, and the satisfaction of relief dawned on him as he felt his moisty skin finally freed from the soaked cloth.

"Hold this, I'll apply the cool towel on to your burn, or would you rather do it?"

"Just apply it, my hands are tired now." he took the cloth Kageyama had given him and leaned back on the wall. It was silent. The room was silent, outside was silent too. Probably had fixed the mess already.

Hinata closed his eyes as he waited for the boy to press the cloth. He heard the small footstep meaning he inched closer to easily help himself. The cool wet towel touched his burn and he hissed at it. "Are you okay? You can do it yourself if you're not comfortable-"

"No no, it's fine. Continue." he nudges on. 

"Mhmm.." 

  
  


"Ouch–" 

"–I'm sorry."

"I was just joking, Kageyama-kun." 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wear this."

"Hmm?"

White, bland t-shirt. He knows it would be big on him, but it looked comfy to wear.

"I'll hang your sweater, besides you don't have any extra clothing to wear right?" he insists as he squeezes the remaining liquids off on the sink.

"..I-"

"Go to your groupmates, they must be worried. I'll hand it to you after." he says without glancing at Shouyo. He unlocks the door and makes his way down to the table, luckily the number of customers had decreased already, must've been a while.

"Shouyo!! Are you hurt?? Where'd you go? We tried looking for you after the accident–"

"Relaxx! I'm fine, I'm fine hahaha. A worker helped me–"

"They gave you a shirt?"

"Lent. They lent it to me for the meantime." he corrected them, "Let's get started on the presentation first before I go back to the line. I'll wait for it until there's a few left, 'kay?"

"Yes yes, we're sorry for the trouble, Shouyo-kun." Izukari replies along with an apologetic expression on his face.

Hinata chuckled at the reply, he assured them it's fine as long as they finish their presentation quickly and score a passing grade.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Slap._ **

"Mitsu, wake up. Do your half of contribution now."

Glancing at the clock behind Hinata, it was already 5:48.

_Ah, about 2 hours in. I forgot to buy them their drinks._

"Excuse me, I need to get our drinks." he tried to stand up, but was met with a hand pushing him back down the bean bag chair. 

"A-Ah don't mind about it, it's getting late anyways and we need to get going. Let's buy them next time?" Izukari proposes, "Keep the money, uhm treat it as a 'sorry' for the mess and for not being able to come yesterday." he shyly smiles. 

Hinata was about to decline when their timer had already gone off. Indicating their work must be finished now, and fortunately they were. Just the completion of contributions of name and the project was done. 

"Save it in your usb, let's pass it individually just in case."

"Kinamoto didn't pass any resources, right? Should remove him from the grou-" 

"Duh, now pass me the laptop."

They put back their laptops and books in their bags and checked to see if any fallen stuff from the table was missing. 

"All set?" Hinatas asks while cupping his phone to his back pocket. 

The three gave him a thumbs up and smiled, and proceeded stand up when Hinata exclaimed, 

"Ah! You guys go ahead, I'll get my sweater back. Don't wait for me!" and off he went out of their cubicle to the counter.

By the minute he had arrived, no one was there. 

_Hm. How should I call him–_

"Ah, you're here." 

The voice from..rather the floor echoed which made him look down. No scratch that he tiptoed to get his upper half onto the counter to look over. 

"Pfft. What are you doing down there?" he asked, more like mocking. 

"It's my break. Are you done? I can hand you the sweater back."

"Yeah yeah I'm done..." he said, but it was obvious he wasn't finished with his sentence. 

_He helped me with the mess awhile, I should make it up for him._

"..Say, uhh. To make up for the accident, how much do you need?" he hesitantly asked, swaying his feet with nervousness spreading over his body. 

_Wait, I think I used the term wrong. Ugh, shucks just don't mind about it._

"Hmm? I don't need money. It was just an accident, nothing was broken."

_Ah, cold as usual._

_But I feel guilty for taking his time when he could've been tending outside._

He went to the sideboard of the counter to get closer to him, not opening it. He's not a worker to do that, "Are you sure? You know.. I feel guilty for it. And you even had to borrow your shirt." 

**_Sips_ **. 

The blueberry haired boy just sips on his drink clearly uninterested with the tangerine's invitation. He looks back in front of him and places the drink down on the stool.

It was evident, the tiredness showing upon his face. But it confused Hinata. Was he really tired? It's probably just his resting face. 

He stood up with the help of hanging on to the sturdy counter, and slowly walked towards the tangerine boy, dark blue eyes locked onto Hinata's hazel ones, he was frozen in place. 

_H-Huh..? Why's he looking at me like that–? Wait wait, why are my cheeks never endlessly becoming warm again?_

The boy stopped exactly an inch or maybe 2 inches away from Hinata's resting posture on the board. He gave a smirk and hunched more onto Hinata's height, oh so this how he's gonna treat his customer. 

"What are _you_ doing?" he pressed on, with an emphasis on the word you. He tiptoed. 

The boy kept his composure at the action, not allowing a single chortle escape his way. Seeing the irritation climb up on the shorter almost gave out but before it could happen, his eyes had already lit up at making an excuse. 

He didn't even know why he advanced at the tangerine like that. Or the reason for his flushed pink cheeks which he hoped weren't visible. 

He just knew, his heart was thumping against his chest, very loudly. 

"..You're red. Your cheeks I mean."

He felt like bursting out loud when the boy suddenly choked on his own saliva–

"S-Stop messing around idiot! I, I-Its not!" 

_Yes it is. For a fact, he just got redder._

The boy quickly opened the board and sensed Hinata move away from him as he entered the pantry, he peeked his head out saying, 

"Just wait for me, I'll just get something. Hopefully so you could feel less guilty now." he gave a smile only making the other pout even more if that was possible. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" 

"A paper?" 

".. I know, idiot. But, a list?" 

"Mhhm," he fiddled with his ballpen, "I made it."

"Well don't you look proud of it." Hinata teased the boy, and from the looks of it; he disliked it. He chuckled in satisfactory. 

_Me - 1_

_Kageyama-kun - 0_

He mentally takes note of this. But looking back at the paper placed on his hand, what's he supposed to do with it? 

_Wait, did he just make me a list of drinks to choose from..?_

A sigh was heard from above him, "If you don't like any of the choices, just describe a drink and I'll get it." he pressed on, crossing his arms. 

"You made a suggestion list for me?!" 

Okay, that was pretty dumb of him. Of course, a suggestion list. What else could it mean about? 

The boy gave him an expression that mocked him saying: "Duh? What else could a 5 bulleted list of unique names mean?" sort of look. 

"You said you'd make up for me, right? Now choose." he gestured to the paper. 

Hinata pouted. Guess he had no choice now. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here," plopping the straw beside the drink. "I think that's more of your type."

Hinata's eyes found themselves examining the fancy drink. 

_An icing? Is this icing on top? It looks fragile. Where will I put the straw in to avoid the foam? Woah, there's orbs down there. Must be what they call...uhh sinkers was it–?_

**_POP._ **

"....H-Huh..?"

"Drink it, stop fiddling it around your hands. It's best to taste it right awa—" 

"THE FOAM..?!"

He slammed the paper down from frustration–"Y-YOU YOU POKED THE STRAW IN THE MIDDLE?! OF THE–OF FWOAM??!!"

The neutral expression the blueberry boy had was changed to a much more irritated one, clearly baffled at the reaction.

"IT'S A STRAW?? FOR A REASON??" slammed the plastic on the table, "JUST DRINK IT IDIOT!" then shoved the drink closer.

"FINE." he picks it up and aggressively devours the straw, maybe chipping it and even getting choked from the sudden liquid he gulped causing the other to almost burst in laughter but was given the glare.

He eyed the shorter with anticipation, waiting for a reply. Seeing the way the other scrunch his nose in an unknown reaction.

_Did he not like it? Well it's not my fault, he chose it. But I'm the one who listed it down. No no, he's making it up for me. But he's a customer, I must serve it, then again he's paying for it. But the reputatio–_

_*cough*_

"Hm? Oh, are you okay-"

"It's..good." Hinata mutters, more of like a whisper to himself.

Kageyama felt like the floor was suddenly still again, almost collapsing from the nervousness clogging his chest. He could finally breathe freely from the review. Oh thank the sky, it felt like a huge quest to perfect on the first try.

The sky glowed with the falling sun seen from behind the cafe shop, and Shouyo took it as the time to finally head home. He didn't even realize he spent the remaining hour and a half to this "acquaintance" of his, he chuckled at the thought of it. 

When he picked up his bag and walked towards the door before bidding a farewell, the boy almost tripped over his own shoes as he frantically came out of the pantry shouting "Oy Tangerin bo–!" whoops almost tripped down, Shouyo had to fight the urge from laughing when he was given the glare.

As soon as he fixed his apron, the boy took out a piece of paper, "That's the list you gave me?"

"Yeah, I added more," he replied. "Take it."

Slowly he put his hand out and the other placed it with caution, it was only a brief moment but Hinata felt the smooth tips of his fingers against his semi-rough palms.

And with that, he bid a farewell as he opened the door when he was suddenly called out again–

"What's it now?" it sounded more of a negative tone but meant no harm to it, in fact he needed to sound mean to avoid himself from smiling.

"Will you come here again?"

Oh?

"..Why? I suppose I don't owe you anything though," he leaned on to the glass door frame.

"No no, it's not that," he shuffled in his place, "I just..like having you around. And it might help my boss with having a daily customer too."

He didn't know if he was imagining it, but if Hinata was 101% sure, there was a slight blush on either of his ear ends. Seeing as how the other looked shy, fiddling his fingers in the pockets of the apron, then he had smiled at the chance of it–

No no. What chance was he talking about? It's better to leave now, or else.

Unknowingly, Hinata blushed right there and then too.

"Hmm, give me the next one too." he said

"Next one?"

"Mhm, the next list of suggestions you'll have."

He chuckled, hoping to drown the suspicion of his blushes (which he doesn't evenknow if it was appearing.)

"You haven't even tried the rest of the set I gave yo–"

"Bye!!"

The door closed, ringing the chiming bells from above it. Kageyama sighed,

_I guess this is where we start._

Then soon, Hinata's frequent visits to the cafe just for "the suggestions of drinks" soon became a must daily place to visit. There was never a time he skipped a day when coming to the shop, although he did become late on some occasions. Days turned to weeks, and it was almost a month from when they first met each other.

Kageyama had also let Hinata take charge behind the counter when only past the working hours. The shop closed pretty much early to be appropriate for the student part time workers there.

At first, everything was from a distance. Passing the drink from each side of the counter, from writing notes to each other while the other works and the tangerine studies in his usual spot. From a usual "thank you" to the worker or a mention of his order coming up using his "Tangerine boy" nickname that had embarrassed Hinata at first but was now smiling as he came up to the counter to retrieve his drink. 

Hinata didn't know when it started, but as soon as the customers left and part time workers bid their goodbyes as they scan their attendance pass from the pantry, he and the boy became closer.

In terms of friendship? Definitely. But there was no doubt that their physical intimacy grew. When they would try to bake for tomorrow's servings, Hinata would take a mix from the bowl with his finger, and sneakily smudge them on Kageyama's cheek. The shop was no longer a lonely place Kageyama thought he would have to endure anymore.

No, the fear wasn't there anymore he hoped. Ever since that sunshine boy caught his attention from his struggles in picking a drink. He couldn't even believe it at first. But eventually, he learned to have fun.

Hinata often turned the lights off when he would "go" to the bathroom to scare the other, hearing a loud and short scream and that made him bursting out loud which ended up Kageyama looking for him around the shop (Hinata hid behind the door in the bathroom for girls) which resulted to Hinata scared for his life.

The _last_ time he did scare the other was when he excused himself to get something from the pantry (he went straight behind the bathroom section to the operating room) and turned the lights off, he was prepared to shut his mouth from bursting but didn't hear a scream.

Chills.

_Huh? where was the usual scream? The booming voice of "Tangerine boy!!" coming to find him?_

He quietly tiptoed out of the room, no response yet. The shrilling silence slowly filled Hinata's senses, making his skin shiver down.

Nearing the counter, he saw no sight of the boy.

No where? Maybe, Hinata couldn't help but jitter his teeth in the cold atmosphere. He quickly looked around the dark area in hopes of actually spotting any body part to get back at him for staying quiet, then he saw a shoe from his peripheral view behind him, and walking up to it with a vengeance smile–

" **Boo.** "

"HWEEEEEEK–"

"HAHAHAHA!!"

The counter. 

He was at the counter, under. Waiting for the boy to panic before getting his revenge. Lighting up a flashlight by his jaw did the trick too, the reaction of the shorter was priceless too. 

Kageyama couldn't stop laughing even as he was being bonked by the other using a mitten, his heart was too overwhelmed with the thought of getting his revenge. 

Or was it? 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?!" 

"Idiot, you have ears. So what's your answer?" 

_Okay, okay. Calm down, he's just asking a yes or no question.. so what's the big deal???_

_Wait–! Why am I making such a big deal about this?! No no, these blushes are just nothing–_

"It's fine if you say no. We could still just hang out here like before." 

Although he wouldn't admit it, Shouyo could hear the disappointment. But risking his _feelings_ at an untimely request??? His heart may just as well stop right there and then. 

_"Any other goals besides volleyball..?"_

_Ah. That thought again. Tsk._

He knew, he's hesitating. Like the old coward he was back in high school. It wasn't the type of coward who was scared to receive a strong spike from another school, no. Not even the type who would sulk after volunteering to answer a question and ending up to be wrong, not even close. 

Coward, like the type to never look back at reality. 

It was a dream to play volleyball. And he swore that on his life on playing it 'till he was even 70. 

The problem? He got scared. 

The impact of his senpai's words dawned on him like the storm coming after the calm. 

Heck, he was still afraid. That only changed when he met this boy. The person who would scowl at you when messing with their work.

Despite that, he found softness within. The first time the blueberry haired boy had talked about himself, it took a week. Hinata's eyes quickly lit up at the mention of volleyball slipping from the other's mouth.

"You play volleyball??"

"Used to, I played volleyball back then in highschool." he sighed

Hinata shifted his seat on the counter to get close to the other one who was leaning instead.

"Yeah? Why'd you stop?"

He wasn't answered back right there and then. Hinata took the chance to observe the other's facial features.

_Long eyelashes, hair reflecting back from the only light lit up above them highlighting the color dark blue in them. Hm, clear skin? Dammit, he's got everything._

Hinata thought to himself.

"...I just never got along with others," he paused, "Yeah, I was good at almost everything but the thing completely out of my grasp was...my teammates."

_Teammates?_

"What do you mean?" Hinata nudged on.

"Oh uh–I never got along with them, I mean."

_Oh.._

"..You don't need to feel sorry about me. Besides, I think I'm much more okay now than I was in high school."

Hinata felt the urge to actually comfort this guy. But in being in a situation wherein you keep bickering with your best friend whom you always _only_ meet at the place they part-time work at? 

No.

So instead, he gave a pat. He received a small “thank you” from it.

_Distance_ , he kept reminding himself.

_You can’t love another when you have your eyes set on the ball solely._

  
  


"Ooooyy–"

"Let's meet at the library, 2nd building."

He smiled

"So it's a yes?"

"Oh no dummy, it's a no."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hassle.

Only word they both could think of, the scenario went out like this:

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in front of the library, idiot!!"

"Huh?! I don't see you!!"

They looked like idiots shouting through their phones, for the record they only agreed to meet at the library of the 2nd building, but never mentioned WHICH floor.

Walking back to the front of the library to quiet himself down, Kageyama told which floor he was and Hinata ended the call to catch up to him.

"Pssst."

"Ermm.."

Book go flying–

"–ARGH, OY–"

"Shh!"

"You idiot."

"We're studying dumbass," he giggled as he heavily took his book back. "Besides, you're the one who invited me here. If you had continued falling asleep, you had ditched me."

"Pfft."

Glares from other tables were given to them but Shouyo didn't care. He was much more excited, so much he couldn't even focus on his own book.

Because the thought of /finally/ spending time with the person you like in another place other than their usual work?? Who wouldn't steal glances at them, while they focus on their books, maybe even nibbling on a pencil.

Yeah, that made Hinata's heart go doki-doki.

It only worsened when he saw Kageyama aggressively closed his eyes as he reached for the bag in his lap, and oh sky help this boy he pulled out his glasses container–

"Y-You wear glasses?!"

"SHHHHH!"

He turned around to see a librarian keeping in check of every row of seats taken.

_Yikes, she looks grumpy._

When he turned back, he was greeted by him wearing his glasses–

"Woah," and just like that he quickly placed his hands on his mouth,

_OY, YOU DID NOT JUST–_

"Not really, it's just reading glasses. I use it when it gets dark and I can't focus on the text anymore." he replies, not looking up at Hinata.

Gulps.

 _He looks hot,_ he thought to himself.

And there it is again, the warm sensation taking over his face. On instinct he took cover from behind the book he was reading from, in hopes of actually not making it obvious that he panicked.

Stealing glances here and there to actually locking eyes with one another causing the both of them hiding behind a book or adjusting their position. Yeah, it went on for a whole 30 mins.

Both neither made any progress with their study but it didn't matter, it was only for a short quiz the coming weekend they were gonna take it for. And soon, Kageyama heard rumbling from Hinata’s stomach.

_...ah hahaha._

"You hungry?" he placed down his book, "Let's stop for awhile now, I can get something for us to eat."

Before he stood up, Hinata quickly stood up too,

"..?? Is something the matter?" he looked down on the shorter confused.

_What's happening to me?? Just stop please?!_

He could feel it.

Against his chest.

The loud thumping of his heart, accelerating as each second passes by.

No, he can't do this.

"Let's go back to the cafe, " he softly said, and hopefully the desperation in his voice wasn't obvious.

And soon, they were fixing their stuff and headed outside. But the moment their feet had touched the exit, loud thunders banged outside the building. Hinata shivered as he internally panicked as the thunder finally registered through him–

"Oy, are you okay??"

"Let's just hurry back to the shop," he replied as his fingers begged their way clenching on the hem of his own white t-shirt.

Kageyama noticed it, he _never_ fails to notice things that weren't the tangerine boy's usual self.

When they ran around and smudged the powder on each other's faces 'till they fell on the ground laughing? He notices it. The way the ball of sunshine's smile etched on his face, or the way the light above them shone through Hinata's hair, casually highlighting up the curls of it.

No, he never fails to notice them.

Because he always looked forward to it.

Shamelessly, mustering up every bit of courage, he took Shouyo's hands and ran down the hallway, with the other shouting slightly behind him hearing his complaints, "O-Oy!! Are you crazy we just got out of the library, we might get scolded, you idio–!"

He simply looked back against his shoulder, eyed him and said, "Shut up and hold my hand tighter, we're running back."

Maybe he was a bit delusional, but it didn't matter. His heart was also beating loudly.

About the way his hand is intertwined with his? Maybe. But perhaps at the blush that was sneakily showing up on Hinata's face.

Yeah, he won't hesitate at all.

  
  


"It's pouring."

"I know."

"Do you still have work?"

Kageyama tugged on his backpack to find his phone vibrating with a notification shown. He read the message and a relief dawned as soon as he read the message, written was:

_"Kageyama Tobio, no need to come to work today. Please head home and rest well. Rain won't stop till 8 pm. Thank you."_

A big sigh came out of him as he put it back behind the pockets of the bag. He sensed the boy was waiting for his reply.

"Oh, uhm. It's just my boss texted me, we don't need to go back to the café." he replied.

"Oh," he paused, "..Well if we aren't going back there anymore, I guess we should head home?" he asks in unison as he tried to grab his bag and zipped it open in hopes of finding his umbrella.

He didn't bring one.

Haha,

Fuck.

Kageyama saw the troubled expression on his face, so he asked, "Hm? You don't have an umbrella?"

Shouyo looked up at him with his worried eyes, "No..I think I dropped it off at home when I assumed it wouldn't rain the other day." he explained. 

With a stranger, Kageyama could've just pitied them and either said "Then wait until the rain stops, I'll get going." or a "Buy one at a near convenience store. I'm off." and never looked back.

But with him? He instantly grabbed his umbrella and gave it. Hinata gave him a confused look. 

"What?" 

"What do you mean, 'what'? What about you?" 

"Oh," come up with an excuse, Kageyama, "I have another one in my bag, don't worry."

"Oh?" he took the offered mini umbrella, "I don't believe you." 

"Hey, I'm a nice person. I tend to bring an extra one just because I've encountered a lot who didn't bring." he contorted. 

Lies. 

It was just so Hinata wouldn't catch a cold. 

As they looked back at the pouring rain, Hinata opened the umbrella and proceeded to put it over his head. 

"You know, we can share this." he offered. 

But from the looks of it, Kageyama had already set his mind on lending it all to himself, but the little hope of actually making sure the other wouldn't get sick was still lingering. 

Instead, the other still refused to move from his place. Maybe Shouyo was disappointed, just a bit. Like a bite from a dinosaur, you know? But if he was saying it himself, then he trusted him.

He trusts Kageyama.

Drenched in the pouring rain under the umbrella, he looked back and bid a farewell, telling him to text back as soon as he gets home.

"Likewise," he replied.

And off he went.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours? No.

Just 2 and a half. But it's also 3 hours right?

Hinata couldn't stop going back and forth from his bedroom to the door. Worriedly sick about Kageyama? Definitely.

The rain was still ongoing, maybe even getting aggressive as the clock ticks. It scared him.

The knocks of the heavy droplets against his apartment window. So he lit a scented candle by his study desk to calm himself down.

Even taking a long warm shower didn't help. Maybe just a bit. But how was Kageyama? He should've been texting him by now.

**_*ping*_ **

He dived into his bed that placed his phone there, quickly opening the message box.

**Kageyama:**

_Oy, are you awake?_

**Hinata:**

_Duh, it's only 7 pm. Why?_

**Kageyama:**

_Nothing. I thought you'd be resting by now._

**Hinata:**

_I did. Anyway, how come you just texted by now?_

**Kageyama:**

_Oh, my phone was dead. Just got it to full charge. Were you waiting for me?_

Blush.

He froze still by the fact, he was. But he couldn't say that. He wouldn't. Not when the thoughts still haunt him.

Lost in his own thoughts, he even forgot to reply when a buzz vibrated on his hand, indicating the other was waiting.

"Ah, wait–"

**_*ring ring*_ **

_...HUH CHOTTO MATTE–_

"....Tangerine boy..?"

_Ah._

_He answered._

_shREEEE–_

"Kageyama-kun!! Ah–I didn't m-mean to! I just accidentally pressed the button," He frantically fixed his bed as if the other was in his room. 

"I– Oh!! I w-was was just tired, haha! Don't worry about it—"

"Oh? You could've said so. I was disturbing you–"

"No no!! It's fine haha!" liar, your heart is beating much more quickly than it is.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah," he softly replies. Feeling the heartbeat slow down as he lies on his bed too.

"Haha, okay. If you ever sleep on me it's not my fault." he chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Hahaha idiot, I won't. I promise."

_Hmm, promise._

"Oy."

"Hm?"

Hinata was comfortably cuddling in his pjs, actually much more comfortable that he took his second shower. Yes, they had to end the first and short call because Kageyama insisted he cooks his dinner first, in the meantime Hinata showered.

Hinata looked like a teenage student who had received their first love letter, in this scenario he saw Kageyama calling first. The chills in his stomach quickly turned into butterflies (how cliché) that seriously made him distracted, thoughts clouding his head as he lets Kageyama talk with his gentle voice, he was only being called to attention whenever Kageyama had become quiet and called his name. 

"..Oh, Kageyama-kun." he called out his name,

"Yeah?"

"What course do you take?" 

He didn't realize how much the basic question didn't dawn on him. Now the curiosity was devouring him. 

He used to play volleyball, but is he still pursuing it now? Probably not. Maybe a trainer, I suppose? Man, I wish I had a goal. Hahaha–

"Hm? Business ad."

Oh?

"Really? But how about your volleyball skills?" 

It felt rude to actually ask that question himself. Ironically, he hated being asked that kind.

_"Shouyo!! What are you taking??"_

_"Oh..I'm actually not sure–"_

_"Heh?? You're not pursuing volleyball? It kinda, uhm..you know.."_

_"..?"_

_"Uhh, you're uh kind of wasting your potential..but!!–it's fine, whatever you take."_

Yes, situations like that often stumble upon him before even entering college. He was only able to avoid them when he learned tactics like getting an urgent call or plugging in his earphones and listened to nothing.

"Oh, it's just," he sighed, actually a much louder one. "I don't..really know. Maybe a part of me had to remove the toxicness when I used to play?"

"Toxicness, Kageyama-kun? I don't see that in you."

He heard a laugh from the other end, "Maybe not now, but before yeah." another sigh.

There it was again, the urge rising in Hinata to comfort him. Virtually? He could just laugh at the nonsense scenarios he was making.

So he just hummed.

Setting aside his shy self, he wanted to comfort the other. So he made a way. Softly rising with the note, even muttering the lyrics if he could remember. He was at ease. The other liked it.

No no, that's an underrated statement.

He loved it.

So with that, Kageyama asked, "You?"

"Me?"

"Mhm, what course do you take?"

"....Arts and Design." he hesitated

But hearing a loud "Oh!" from him wiped away all anxiety that was building up,

"Really?"

"Yeah, uhm I like doing pottery."

That was the first time he had shared it.

Because honestly from being a strong volleyball player to a potter? It's just somewhat shocking. At Least for most people.

"..That's nice. It sounds comforting."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief 

"Really." he confidently replied

He smiled, knowing he trusted the right person.

"..Oh!! Why did you take Business ad?" he asked to cut down the awkwardness for staying silent.

"Oh, I wanted to have my own café shop. Just like the one I work in."

Hinata felt his heart become much softer at the thought; he found someone like him.

They both ended up falling asleep to both their voices. Heart thumping loudly with each replying to their own accordance.

Many giggles and stained blushes etched on their faces happened that night. It overwhelmed both with happiness, the butterflies fluttering in sync as the laughter rose.

It was past 9 when both fell asleep. Although unclear who fell asleep first. But one thing was certain,

"Goodnight, _sunshine._ "

and ended the call.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, he's absent?"

Shouyo was panting by the counter, a disappointed expression creeped up.

"He called in sick today, I'm assuming he didn't update you?"

From running down to the 5th level of the 2nd department, sweating in his usual go-to casual clothing to find their agreed spot in the library and waiting for an hour, texting to make sure he had read the message clearly.

No reply. 

From waiting the whole afternoon classes to end then speed running down the stairs adding the fact many pairs of eyes were given to him, and only to burst in the café to unexpectedly seeing another worker take Kageyama's job? 

He grabbed his bag to pull out his phone and dialed his number, bidding a thank you and goodbye to the worker as he headed out of the door. 

The sky was much clearer this time, the sun shining down like it didn't rain at all yesterday. 

Yes, Shouyo's bitter about this.

He picked up. 

"Yeah–?" *achoo!*

Oh no. 

"You're sick, and you didn't tell me?!" 

"Hold on, I just need to sneeze–achoo!" 

_Ugh fricking hell, it was the goddamn umbrella that made him sick, you idiot. It’s your fault,_ Hinata mercilessly blamed himself.

"I'm coming there, send me your address." 

"No no–*sniffles* you'll get sick, dumbass."

"Idiot, you can't even help yourself. Next thing you might even fall off your be–" 

**_*thud*_ **

"....Ow."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're seriously making me feel guilty, hahaha."

Hinata had just made homemade chicken soup for the unfortunate one, (okay that was harsh, repeat) ahem– _the sick._

Seeing the other who was usually looming with aggressive eagerness, an expression that obviously looked like he was ready to fight to someone who looked precious– no no, to someone who looked comfortably snuggled in his blankets that were wrapped by Hinata Shouyo himself. 

Oh how much he blushed at the thought again from struggling to convince the taller–

_"Get off me."_

_"Excuse me?! I'm trying to help you–"_

_"You're squishing me!!"_

_"Aww, JUST WAIT–"_

Yeah.

"Oh don't you look comfortable there, big bear." he teased, walking over to his side after placing down the bowl.

"Mhm," he cheekily smiled, caving himself more into the blankets.

Hinata set up the short table used usually when eating on the bed. Setting it up over Kageyama's feet and proceeding to place the bowl down.

"I'll clean the dishes while you eat, so take your time–"

Kageyama tugged him closer, 

"...Stay, please."

_This is dangerous._

How his heart beating accelerated.

"Oh–Kageyama, the dishes?"

Despite the denial, he only made it worse for Hinata when he hugged him tighter. The feeling of longingness was felt through that single, simple? No, hugs aren't simple. 

They're a huge thing for Shouyo, much more when it's from him. 

So he froze. Like the coward he is. 

Not until he felt a long sigh breathe out on his nape. 

“Kageyama? Did you fall asleep?”

He nudged, hearing a small "erm." indicating he almost did. He was only let free when he finally agreed to stay. 

Maybe staying wasn't a good idea, because the way how the sick refused to remove Hinata's hand from slowly ruffling his hair all the more tempted him into actually not washing the dishes anymore. But as soon as he heard the light snore against his shoulder, he slowly had to guide his head back against the pillow to escape and go wash the dishes.

It was only a couple of minutes that had passed by during Hinata's session of cleaning the dishes when the boy seemed to have woken up by the absence of him from his side. 

Heart go thumping against his chest once more when he heard the bed voice of Kageyama's, clearly still sleepy from the short rest he had. 

Hinata assured he'll go back after cleaning and Kageyama went back to the bedroom, a loud yawn in return. 

Night time fell and they had just finished eating their dinner on the couch when Hinata realized he needed to get going, but Kageyama insisted he stayed. 

_Dumbass, my heart can't stay still when it's you who's causing it._ He cursed to himself. 

"Where's your extra futon?" 

"..I don't have one." 

"........HWEH?!"

So that's how they found themselves silently avoiding each other in the SAME bed. 

Hinata couldn't even toss and turn around the bed knowing the other would get uncomfortable, after all he was sick. 

So forcefully, he stayed still. 

Like a log. 

It wasn't pleasant, for a person who would often sleep on the right side of the bed to wake up on the edge, mostly with Natsu who would kick his feet off her face. 

Half of the time he wasn't sorry for it, but thinking back on it now he missed her alot. Having no one to tease and rely on every morning to wake up with and head to school. Natsu was younger than him, but he didn't mind. He loved reading bedtime stories to her even when he had to review for tests the morning after. He missed the way Natsu would tug on the hem of his shirt whenever there were visitors and she couldn't sit still. He was there to protect her. 

And the thought that's she growing? Maybe Hinata teared up a bit. 

"Oy, are you crying?" 

The voice made him turn to his direction, unusually not shocked at how he's still awake. 

"Oh, hahaha. No."

"Idiot, I just saw you smile then a teardrop fell." he turned his body to his long pillow to hug it. 

_Maybe it won't hurt to open up?_

Finally, Hinata was able to move his body from being stuck in the aching log position. They were facing now, just the body pillow being the only wall that was separating the both of them. 

Kageyama could see the tinkered stained blushes on the ball of sunshine, he felt his heart go warm at the thought of making him comfortable with his presence. 

And so did the same with Hinata. 

"My little sister, Natsu. She's just, you know. I– don't know hahaha. It's hard to explain but then again something so simple to say." he shyly smiled at what he said. 

"Go on.." 

He looked into his hazel eyes, and found Hinata staring back at his ocean ones.

Just like that, Hinata found himself talking about the simplest things he missed in his household to stuff that he found quite amusing during his exploration of college life, Kageyama laughed when Hinata used that term. 

When Hinata was almost to the brink of crying because they were talking about pets? Kageyama laughed. In return he received a smack on his arm, he didn't complain though, he liked seeing the shorter get teased. 

And as Hinata talks, eyes gazing to the ceiling with hands going up to reenact everything be talked about because Kageyama knows how he's feeling right now, he just looks and listens. 

There was no need for a reply, because when Hinata looks back, he doesn't need to worry about Kageyama falling asleep, he's just always there. 

"When Natsu and I got lost in the park, I wasn't scared–no! I was just tugging on her hand but I didn't want to let her know I was twice as afraid than her–" 

"Tangerine boy," 

He looked back to the blueberry haired boy, and found his eyes gazing into his with...something that Hinata felt himself scared of. 

"I like...the way you talk."

"..oh..?"

"Mhm,’ he nodded and how you made me feel not lonely anymore, just don't mind my usage of words, I'm just nervous right now–" 

"Why are you nervous?" 

_Ironically, you're much more nervous than he is right now._

"..Just listen t-to me," he paused as he took a deep breath and looked back at him again, "Uh, I just don't know when it clicked. Maybe the time when you were looking above my head to see the menu? Or perhaps when you smudged the power on my cheek as we ran around the store. I don't really know."

By this time, he was already fiddling with his fingers on the body pillow, which Hinata knew how nervous he was. 

"But all that I know is, everyday, I wake up and you're the first thing I always look forward to."

His eyes never left Hinata's. 

"So, if you're still dumb enough to not understand this, I–"

"You like me." he interrupted him, no stuttering was found despite the fact he was much more nervous than Kageyama. 

Kageyama gulped. 

"Mhm," he looked away. 

Shouyo had fixed his position, he rose from the bed and broke their contact. 

Was he okay? 

He didn't know. 

But the thought of Kageyama confessing first, and all those things he had said, it was the same for him. 

The thing is, he liked him more, because he found someone to accept his reality. 

Kageyama sighed. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that–" 

"I'll try."

Before he knew it, the words had slipped out of his mouth. 

He's risking it. 

Fuck whatever his senpai had warned him about with all his; 

_"You're gonna hurt someone with your passion and devotion to volleyball if you don't give them the equal amount of it too."_

With Kageyama's courage to confess despite knowing his insecurities with "love"? 

He smiled at the thought, "A person full of imperfections, you out of all had still chosen to take my hand and accept my past." 

So what more can he give in return? 

"Try what?" the other asked, now rising from the bed too to properly see the boy. 

"..I can try... loving you," he whispered but loud enough for the other to hear, beneath the falling tears. 

He faced him with his imperfect and crying self, the face that was returned to him were eyes full of love as Kageyama finally pulled him close to hug him. 

Under the shaking hands around his waist, Hinata pulled him tighter of the thought, 

_No matter what, those words "try" will no longer be just that. I will love you with all the imperfections I carry. Because you are one that completes me._

"...Oy," 

"Yeah?" 

"..You're such an idiot." 

Hinata pulled away, disappointed and pouting he gave the other,

"After I–" 

"–You didn't even tell me your name, dumbass." 

Blink blink. 

"Is that why you kept calling me 'tangerine boy'?!" he exclaimed, Kageyama laughed at the reaction from the shorter one.

“Yes, dumbass.” 

Liar, it wasn't just "Tangerine boy" he had nicknamed him, there was also sunshine. But he won't admit that.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME–"

His lips were shut by Kageyama, to that he suddenly pulled away–

"..You–"

"Hurry up, sunshine." he teased.

Oh the butterflies.

He pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Hahaha, Hinata Shouyo." he grinned as he hugged him back to his arms,

Kageyama smile as he rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Shouyo,” he paused, “ _my ball of sunshine_."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd filled the vicinity of the area, but only 2 people shone from the sea of people who were holding a huge pair of scissors.

The red ribbon was ready, Tobio and Shouyo were too. But the day wouldn't be complete without Tobio's usual playful insult to his husband.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" he glanced at Shouyo who was now fuming with smoke from his ears.

"You're mean," he looked away.

"Hahaha! I'm just joking, meu amor." he caught his chin using the tip of his finger to make him look at the taller to plant a peck on his lips. Loud shouts were heard from in front of them and Shouyo, as usual, blushed bright red.

"Not infront of them, Tobio–"

Another kiss.

"Hahaha, say it again and I'll do it." he whispered in his ear.

Shouyo just rolled his eyes, but there was no doubt he smiled at his husband.

"I'm surprised you've gotten better at molding the plates."

"Duh, what do you expect from your husband who learned pottery for 3-4 years just for you, dummy."

Kageyama grinned. 

In just a matter of a few minutes, they were gonna cut the ribbon. The most awaited dream Kageyama thought he would reach alone. But now that he had his sunshine to be by his side, he couldn't ask the world for more than have him there forever. The big screen above them was showing the countdown, 10 seconds left and it got the whole crowd shouting the countdown. 

"5!,"

The tangerine boy prepared the scissors, 

"4!"

A look from Tobio was given to his beloved, 

"3!"

"This is it," Shouyo smiled, 

"2!"

"Thank you." Kageyama muttered loud enough for Shouyo to hear, 

"1!"

**Cut!**

A loud cheer amongst the crowd gave the couple a delighted reaction, and as soon as Shouyo placed down the pair of scissors, Tobio scooped him up in his arms and spun them around, Shouyo was smiling like a kid who got on a ride in a roller coaster. 

"Okay okay! Put me down, meu amor." and so did Tobio follow.

Shouyo tiptoed and wrapped his arms on his beloved's neck, causing the other to bend down just a bit and kissed him. 

For most people walking, witnessing the opening of a new café, it was just a kiss of happiness to them. But for the couple? It was a meaningful message, 

_"I'm here."_

Tobio answered his kiss back, hugging him tighter;

_"You're here."_

Meet Hinata Shouyo, or rather known today as Kageyama Shouyo. A student who struggled, fought his trauma, and loved. He couldn’t ask for anything more than the one person who helped him accept himself. Maybe quitting volleyball wasn’t as bad as he thought, or as they warned him. Because in exchange for that was another lost soul that completed both of them. No regrets there, he thought to himself as he pulled away from his husband, Kageyama Tobio. 

“You know,” Tobio paused as he opened the door, “I still remember the first time you encountered a _drink_.”

“Why you-”

Another kiss on his lips-

“You’re lucky I love you, even though you’re such a bully.” he pouted as he held his hand.

Tobio chuckled at the statement, and brought his hand up to brag about their ring.

“I’m your bully, forever.” he shoves his hand to his face,

They laughed as Kageyama tackled him with kisses on his nape. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helloo i hope yall enjoy this :]


End file.
